


Plan: Disney Love

by Cyarin_Daring



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Did I mention Disney, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Nico, Poor Nico, The seven are Disney nerds, hercules references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyarin_Daring/pseuds/Cyarin_Daring
Summary: Percy and the gang ship Solangelo. But Will and Nico are dancing around each other and the heroes of Olympus can't handle it anymore. They decide that they. will. make. Solangelo. happen. Could this help Will and Nico get together or just ruin everything





	

"We need to get them together" Percy stated. Jason and Percy had called a meeting together (In Cabin 3) to discuss about a serious matter. Solangelo. Of course being so protective over Nico; Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, and Clarisse, attended the gathering. Everyone at camp wanted the two idiots to be a couple but they don't know that they like each other. Even though it's clear as day."Okay what's the game plan. Piper? Annabeth?" Leo asked.

Piper was one of daughter of Aphrodite, so she was kind of an expert in Love. Annabeth was one of the daughters of Athena, so her friends looked to her for a good plan. Both was perfect for this situation. They share a nod and the girls spill their idea. "Well Piper and I, have been think of something," Annabeth started, "We thought, because Will loves Disney movies-" "That we react the romantic scene from a movie and maybe they will confess" Piper stated, stealing Annabeth's thunder. The blonde hair girl playful punch Piper on the arm. Piper rub the areas, putting on a puppy face for Annabeth, even though the punch didn't hurt. "That's a great idea! What scene do we do" Hazel exclaimed. "I guess we can do that romantic scene from Hercules" Piper said. Everyone groan, they've seen the movie and it was so inaccurate.

The only thing they got right was that, Hercules was a demigod, a child of Zeus, and was the strongest human/demigod, and the Olympians' names. That was about it. Nico especially hated it because they made his dad have blue flaming hair and act like a evil, scheming demon even though Hades wasn't like that at all. Rarely. "Okay guys but we need code names" Percy said. "Why" asked Reyna, who was in the corner sharping her sword. "Because then it seems like a real mission" Percy replied, everyone grumble. This was the Hero of Olympus. He acts more like a child than Leo does, and that's saying something. "Fine, were not going to have code names" He said. Everyone cheered, making Percy stick his tongue at them. "Now all we need is some singers and some mist controllers" Jason stated. Plan: Disney Love is in action!

Nico was in his cabin, trying to relax, since Mr. Doctor's Orders made the 'No Underworld magic' rule. It's true that Will sometimes annoy the heck out of him but most of the time he's just a dork. A really hot dork. Nico had fallen hard for the son of Apollo during his three days at the infirmary. Now, since then, they have been best of friends. He wasn't sure if Will felt the same 'loving' feeling towards Nico, like he has towards him. He sighed. Sometimes he wonder, why did he had to be gay. Suddenly he heard a knock on the cabin door and a soft voice float through. "Nico, I'm coming in" the person said. Nico knew the voice all too well and would recognized it anywhere. Hazel opened the door to her cabin, well kind of. The Romans and the Greeks come to Camp Half-Blood for a week to bond together. Of course some stayed behind to looked after their camp, in case of an attack. "Hey Hazel" Nico said, laying on his bed. "Hi Nico" Hazel replied, sitting down on her bed. "Is everyone treating you right" He saw Hazel looking at him like he was crazy. "Yes everyone is treating me just fine. You don't have to baby me, Nico" "I know but-" Nico started, sitting up, "Who else is going to baby you."

At the same time, Jason went to the Apollo cabin to find his singers, but to make sure Will doesn't hear his plans. He sent Hazel to distract Nico while he gets the tools he needed. Jason knocked on the golden door to the Apollo cabin, wanting anyone but Will to answer. Thankfully the gods had heard his pray and Austin opened the door. "Hey, is Will in there" Jason asked. "No, he's in the infirmary, why?" Austin answered. "Good, because I have plan" Jason replied, winking at him.

Percy was pouting. Jason was supposed to get some singers, Hazel was supposed to distract Nico and do the mist thing, and Piper was supposed to get some Hecate kids to help Hazel. What does he suppose to do? Nothing. Annabeth was teaching Greek, Reyna and Clarissa was at the arena, Leo was in Bunker Nine building stuff, and Frank was in Arts and Crafts. He sighed, falling onto his bed. It's been a year since the Giant war and the prophecy of seven. He pray that he wasn't in no more big prophecies, he just want to have a normal life. Well, a normal demigod life. "I have nothing to do". He had to wait all day until the plan goes into action. I guess he had time to re-watch Hercules. Percy climbed out of his bed and went to his new TV. He pushed the disc into the also new DVD player and started watching the movie everyone at camp hates, with a bag of blue cookies in his hands.

Hazel had two jobs to do. She had to distract her older brother and use the mist with the other Hecate kids to make the love scene. She couldn't let the plan slip or Nico will put them all in Tartarus. "So Nico, what are you doing this evening" Hazel said. "Nothing important, eat dinner, skip the campfire" He replied. "Why don't you go to the campfire" She asked. "Because I hate crowds and I hate some of the people there" He answered. "I don't know what to do with you" She sighed. "I know" he smirked. Hazel doesn't know why Nico likes to baby and tease her, but she doesn't mind. She never had a big brother and the only person who cared about her in her first life was Sammy, so this was a little new. She just smiled and went over to hug her brother. Nico hugged back. Hazel hope the plans work because she wants her brother to be happy. In love and happy.

Annabeth had to teach the new campers how to read and say Greek. Piper and her had came up with this brilliant idea to react Disney moments since everyone knows Will loves Disney movies. She, being the daughter of Athena, hope the plan goes perfectly. They needed the Apollo cabin to sing the song and the Hecate cabin to use the mist to create the scene from the movie. When this lesson is over, she have to rush over to Poseidon cabin to see if Percy is still there. We don't want the plan falling into chaos because of Seaweed Brain inpatients. She giggled, Percy can never sit still in one place for long.

Clarisse had to teach the new victims...er campers sword fighting. Was she gonna go easy on them? Nope. She and Miss. Roman here had to shape up these demigods for battle, or simply Capture the flag (which is Friday). "Hurry up you meat sacks, I don't have all day" she commanded. The newbies rush around and got into position. "Now begin" Reyna said, a sharp tone in her voice. They clashed at each other with their swords. Soon Clarisse's mind faded back to the plan at hand. She and the others were on standby, if something thing happen , they had to fix it. The daughter of Ares saw Nico as a little bro, the child proved himself well in both wars. She had heard everything Nico had been through, which is too much for a demigod to handle. A man out of time, losing his sister, forever a loner due to his parentage, etc. She hope the little guy have a nice future, if the Fates would give it to him.

Will was stuck in the infirmary. He had to treat the campers that was at sword practice, others that came from the climbing wall, and many more. He knew the activities were supposed to help demigods in the outside world, but some of it is a little too much. He was the main doctor, being a child of the healing god. So most of his time was spent in the infirmary. Any of the time he had spare, he would spend it with Nico. Nico. Just hearing his name made his mind go crazy. He had fallen hard for the son of Hades. Hearing him talk makes Will go into a trance, seeing him blush just makes Will want to go and kiss him. But Will wasn't sure if Nico was gay or not. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself or embarrass Nico. He sighed, setting down a pill bottle. Why does love have to be so complicated?

~Time Skip~

Leo was grinning to himself. He and the others were going to make Solangelo happen. Right now, the scrawny boy was finishing his dinner with his other cabin mates. After dinner and the camp fire, all of them were to sneak into the forest and make the scene happen. He couldn't wait! 'Control yourself' Leo reminded himself. He didn't need to burst in to flames now, especially in front of everyone. He lean back and saw Piper glancing at him. They shared a nod and a wink before going back to their conversations. Yep, he will definitely be on fire.

Piper left the Mess Hall and made her way to the camp fire. She had convinced some of the Hecate cabin to follow their plan earlier and hope Jason got the Apollo cabin to help sing the song. Just a few more minutes. All of them shared a nod while eating dinner, confirming that they are still in. Before going to dinner, she check in at the infirmary to see if Will is still there and thankfully he is. Nico had always skip the campfire because he doesn't want to be bothered, but tonight is perfect. Look out world, Solangelo is going to happen.

Frank just finished his dinner and was following Piper to the campfire. He admits, Camp Half-blood is really fun and exciting. It's not like Camp Jupiter wasn't fun, it's just more strict and uptight, more well, roman. But he shouldn't be worried about that right now, he should be worry about the plan to get Nico and Will together. He cares about Nico as a person, not because he's dating his sister. Frank just want to support him in his relationship. He just want the little guy to have love in his dark life.

~Time Skip~

When the campfire was done, all of the campers went there separate ways. Chiron extended the curfew time to 9 o'clock so they still had an hour before having to go to bed. The group went into the woods to set up. Hazel and the some Hecate kids started using the mist to create the scene. While the Apollo kids tune their voices.

"Okay, everything looks great" Leo commented.

"Heck yeah" Percy grinned.

"Hey guys, I have a question" Frank stated.

Everyone looked Frank's way, wondering what he had to say. Frank shifted under the stares but still stood his ground.

"Who is going to trick Nico to come into the woods" He asked.

"Crap" Piper muttered.

"He's very protective of Hazel, maybe we could say she got stuck in a tree" Jason offered.

"So, after we confuse him, I climb a tree and pretend I'm stuck" Hazel clarified.

"I guess so," Reyna said, "Percy, you go and tell him that Hazel is 'stuck in a tree'."

"Fine! But if I end up in the underworld, I'll be coming for you" Percy joked, running away.

Percy ran all the way to cabin thirteen, the Hades cabin. On his way, he made up a story that is believable enough to get the boy to go into the forest. The son of Poseidon knocked on the door. As soon as he finished knocking, the door flew open and a grumpy Nico stood in the doorway.

"What do you want, Percy" Nico grumbled.

"Nico, it's Hazel" Percy started, Nico stiffened "We were hanging out in the woods when she said she saw something. Hazel started climbing a tree to get a good look, I tried to tell her to come down but she ignored me. Then when she she was at the top, Hazel froze. I told her to come down but then she said that she was afraid and was stuck. So of course, being her brother, I came to get you. Maybe you can get her down."

"When I get her down, you are so dead." Nico threatened.

Nico then dash into the dark woods. Percy stood there, smirking. Man, was he excited for what was about to happen. He then ran into the woods. Nico was running through the woods. He didn't want nothing bad happen to his sister, when he gets his hands on Percy...No he couldn't think about him right now. He was so stuck in his mind that he was somewhere else.

"Where am I" He muttered.

This place was strange. There was Greek statues everywhere and a few small trees and bushes. Everything looked like it was from Ancient Greece. Then he heard singing. The statues started to change, Nico took out his sword. He feared he had to face a monster to get out of this crazy place. But then suddenly the boy dropped his black sword. The statues changed into someone special. Someone he held feelings deep in his heart too. Will Solace.

 **If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
** **I guess I've already won that**  
 **No man is worth the aggravation**  
 **That's ancient history, been there, done that**

"What the Hades" Nico muttered.

**Who d'you think you're kidding**   
**He's the earth and heaven to you**   
**Try to keep it hidden**   
**Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)**   
**Boy, you can't conceal it**   
**We know how you're feeling**   
**Who you thinking of?**

"Shut up" Nico said.

He looked around, he started running. All his body could do is run, that's what it's train to do.

 **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
** **You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh**  
 **It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love**

"Stop singing" Nico shouted.

He tried covering his ears but sound still flowed into them.

 **I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
** **It feels so good when you start out**  
 **My head is screaming "get a grip, boy"**  
 **"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out** "

Nico stopped running. Everywhere he saw, it was Will in the statues. And there was many statures. He was confused, did he have a crush on Will. Of course not. He loves him. Wait, what was he thinking.

 **Boy, you can't deny it  
** **Who you are and how you're feeling**  
 **Baby we're not buying**  
 **Hon we saw you hit the ceiling**  
 **Face it like a grown-up**  
 **When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?**

"Leave me alone" Nico shouted again.

He started running again. Part of him wanted this madness to end, but part of him wanted to stare at Will all day in this place. Suddenly he was tripped, but before he had a chance to fall down on the cold stone, he grabbed something to pull him up. It was a hot statue of Will holding his hand out to him. The one Nico was now holding. The boy's face turned slightly red.

 **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
** **Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love**  
 **This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love**  
 **We'll do it until you admit you're in love**

Nico had gave up running a long time ago, seeing he couldn't escape this madness. He loves Will. He loves Will. He loves Will.

 **You're way off base, I won't say it  
** **Get off my case, I won't say it**  
 **Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love**  
 **At least out loud I won't say I'm in love**

Nico then closed his eyes, giving up. Giving in. He slowly opened his eyes to see. The scene, the statues, were gone. Had he imagined everything? No, not even his mess up mind could make this up. He looked down to see a white flower with a little bit of yellow fluttered to the ground. A pale hand picked up the the flower and place it to his chest.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love" He whispered, a faint blush on his face.

He was pulled out of his trace when a familiar voice cut through the air. Help, it said, help me. Hazel's in trouble. Nico shoved the flower into his pocket and raced towards his sister. But the son of Hades didn't know that his closest friends were celebrating. The plan had worked!

~*~Time Skip~*~

"Don't you ever climb a tree again" Nico scolded.

"Yes sir" Hazel said, looking sad.

But really, she was happy. The plan had worked well, now everything has to fall into place. Hazel doesn't think she will be able to get herself out of Nico's sight after pulling this stunt. She couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny" Nico asked, raising his dark eyebrows.

"You look so cute when you're fussing at me" Hazel replied, giggling.

"I am not cute" Nico pouted.

When Hazel calls him cute, it's fine because they are siblings after all. But if somebody else calls him cute he will glare at them and send an skeleton army to chase after them. He chuckled silently at his thought.

"Hey Hazel, could I steal your brother for a moment?" A voice called.

The children of Hades turned around to see Will jogging towards them.

"Let me guess, doctor's orders" She smiled.

"Doctor's orders" Will replied.

"Alright, I'll be in our cabin if you need me" Hazel said, walking away from the two teens.

Oh how she wants one of those video cameras right now! While his sister was fangirling, Nico was so close to having a heart attack from being left alone with his crush.

"So what do you want, Solace" The paler boy said, awkwardly shifting.

"Nothing…actually…here let's take a walk" the blonde declared, dragging Nico with him.

"I swear if we get attack by the harpies, I'm leaving you on your own" Nico threatened, pink on his cheek from Will's touch on his arm.

Soon the pair stopped at the lake. The full moon was up in the sky surrounded by the twinkle of stars against pitch black. The two sat on the moist sand, gazing at the sky. Even though he was suppose to be star gazing, Nico's eyes kept drifting over to Will, scanning over his body features. His mind was still pretty messed up from earlier, but his heart says he loves Will.

"Beautiful isn't it" Will concluded, looking at the ghost king with his light blue eyes.

"Yeah" Nico responded.

_Don't kiss him, don't kiss him, don't you dare kiss him, Di Angelo!_

"So Nico, I have this…problem" Will states

"Okay?"

"I have a crush on someone and I don't know how to tell them"

Nico paled. This was already expected. Nico knew that the chances of Will liking him were slim. The crush on the blonde was just stupid.

"I don't know why you're tell me, you should ask one of the professional. Say the Aphrodite cabin"

"It's just…never mind"

Will look nervous, the boy was playing with the sand and not looking into Nico's eyes. The Ghost king looked at the doctor, curiously.

"Well, just say I love you, and I want to be with you. Or something like that" Nico said.

"I love you and I want to be with you" Will replied.

But the son of Hades being the stubborn fool he is, "Yeah like that"

The son of Apollo just facepalmed, how obvious does he have the be.

"What? Will you're kinda being weird"

Will scooted over to where Nico was sitting and he grabbed the younger boy's face. The space between them was so small, and their hearts leap in their chest. Soon the gap was close (by Will), lips meeting together. Kissing Will was so sweet and soft, and Nico just wanted to stay that way forever. Will pulled Nico closer to him, never wanting to let the younger boy go. The teens kissed passionately for a few more minutes. Then they both gasp, air filling their lungs again, as the two separated. Both was blushing and dying from happiness. Will was the one who spoke up.

"I love you, Nico" Will whispered in Nico's ear

"I love you too" Nico replied, loud enough for the boy of his dreams to hear.

Will smiled, kissing the forehead of the ghost King.

"I guess I should call you boyfriend, now" he laughed.

"I guess so" Nico smile, for the first time in forever.

"Now the question is…how are we going to get back without getting caught by the harpies" Will asked his boyfriend (Man it feels good to call him that).

"I am Shadow-traveling myself, you have to find your own way back" The younger boy said.

But before Will had time to react, he son of Hades was already gone. Nico disappeared in the shadows. The son of Apollo curse silently before running away from the lake, plotting revenge against his new boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. He hope the odds would be in his favors, because he doesn't want to be eaten. Not after confessed to his crush. But unknown to anyone's knowledge, a certain son of Poseidon had recorded the whole event that when on at the lake. Percy was so glad he got a waterproof camera for his birthday. He is so going to show this to Jason, maybe even play it at Nico's and Will's wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story I wrote of Solangelo! It's one of my two favorite ships so


End file.
